


Wing Attack

by crookedspoon



Series: Batfam Bingo [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Jason Todd, Butt Plugs, Come Eating, Deepthroating, Dick is chatty, Face-Fucking, Jason Todd is Robin, M/M, POV Jason Todd, Past Sexual Abuse, Rimming, Spanking, Spit As Lube, This is trash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-01-16 03:57:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18513433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedspoon/pseuds/crookedspoon
Summary: "I'm going to rim you till you come," Dick promised, mouth a vicious grin and Jason didn't dare so much as swallow. "Sounds good?"Or: For the lack of a better option, Dick decides to have some fun with Bruce's newest protégé.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kess/gifts), [LullabyDance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LullabyDance/gifts).



> Fills the "PWP" square on my batfam bingo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many, many thanks to [stevieraebarnes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevieraebarnes/pseuds/stevieraebarnes) for the excellent beta and a shoutout to the usual suspects for inspiring and encouraging this, despite (or because of) the bit of nasty.
> 
> For a fun trash fic as this one was supposed to be, this took 700 times longer to write than expected. I should just quit writing porn altogether, but what else am I going to write?

Jason is all but crying. Tears are prickling at his eyes and he has two green-gloved knuckles crammed into his mouth just to keep himself from sobbing.

"Go on, let it out," Dick says, clearly enjoying Jason's torment. "We're alone. You can cry as much as you like."

Jason, however, is resolute. He's not going to give Dick that satisfaction, no matter how much Dick makes it so, so difficult.

The moment Dick popped up behind him in the Batcave, looming like a storm cloud, Jason knew he'd be in for a beating, and rightly so: he's the intruder who'd stolen Dick's vigilante name and his getup, no matter how Bruce tried to frame it as continuing his legacy. Jason had been on the street long enough to smell a turf war when it was brewing.

It was the reason he'd never been in one, because he'd managed to get out in time.

Here, he was trapped.

He froze when Dick's hand landed on his shoulder and bunched a fistful of his cape.

"You'll do," Dick said and Jason let himself be dragged off the mats – too distracted by the off-hand way Dick said it to notice that if Dick wanted to have a go at Jason, they'd be walking in the wrong direction. Unless he wanted to have a real street brawl, in which case Jason hoped he'd have the home advantage, because he was not going down without proving himself to Dick.

Jason felt a weird sense of pride too, because as dismissive as Dick's _you'll do_ had been, it implied that Dick had been looking for Bruce and didn't find Jason lacking for his purposes. Not too much, anyway.

Turned out his purposes were much, much different than what Jason had been imagining. (Though the chances of guessing that one correctly were like on in a quadrillion, so it wasn't entirely down to Jason's lack of imagination.)

Dick tossed Jason into the Batcomputer chair like a sack of dirty laundry, and Jason had just opened his mouth to complain about that fact when his jaw decided to grow slack. Dick was kneeling in front of him, gauntleted fingers pressing into Jason's bare thighs as he leaned so much into Jason's space he was almost lying on top of him.

"I'm going to rim you till you come," Dick promised, mouth a vicious grin and Jason didn't dare so much as swallow. "Sounds good?"

 _Sounds perfect,_ Jason wanted to say but all he could do was nod his head vaguely, unable to convey even a fraction of his enthusiasm, but all of his surprise. No one has ever offered to make him come.

Dick grinned wider as he lifted Jason's legs along with his scaly Robin panties and folded him up like a neat little package, knees pressed into chest and ass out, ready for the taking.

Shit, this was really happening, wasn't it? Jason had never felt redder in the face than before this moment.

"Such a cute little hole."

Correction: Jason had never felt redder in the face than before _this_ moment. Dick's thumb rubbed over the rim, tugging it apart. Jason couldn't help but twitch in anticipation.

"So eager to have something done to it." Dick's other thumb joined the first to tease Jason's ass even worse. "Bruce must have given you a taste for this."

"Bruce?" Jason asked, brows knitted in confusion as much as in arousal.

"He hasn't? Huh." Dick's genuine surprise lasted no more than a heartbeat before it gave way to deviousness. "You're in for a treat then."

And without further ado, Dick flicked his tongue over Jason's hole.

Jason had to hand it to him, he wasn't lying. What a fucking treat it was. Jason had never felt anything even remotely like this before.

Dick's tongue was – how to describe it? It was pure bliss. Wet and hot and so unexpectedly perfect, it seemed designed to melt Jason's bones like wax.

Every flick, every wiggle, every _push_ of it was more than he could take. Dick reduced him to a mewling mess of frayed nerves, making it progressively more difficult for Jason to keep his pathetic noises to himself. Pressing the back of his hand against his mouth (long become a habit, because no one wants a crybaby, no one wants to hear you, no one wants to know they're hurting you, so suck it up, buttercup) was barely enough, he had to cup it with both palms.

And yet for the first time, Jason wanted to cry out because of how _good_ it felt. That was certainly a new feeling, but he didn't know if Dick would appreciate him being this vocal about it.

That is, until Dick tells him to let it out. "Let me hear your cute voice, Little Wing."

Jason blinks his teary eyes open and there Dick is, staring up at him bare-faced, domino-less, and with the tip of his tongue plunging into the hole he was stretching open. 

It's obscene.

Or it should have been, if not for the intensity burning in Dick's fiery blue gaze and the strange, simmering intimacy that resulted from it, as if nothing in the world could have commanded as much of Dick's attention right this minute as Jason does. As if Jason were worth all the trouble. As if bringing him pleasure was Dick's highest goal in life.

Jason lets his head thud against the back of the chair and gives a voice, however hesitant, to the pleasure he feels. He finds himself becoming intoxicated and overwhelmed, and the only thing that would have made this moment even more perfect is if they could have done this in a bed somewhere, because he was developing a serious crick on his neck.

Dick has nothing but comforting words to say in between one lick and the next, never tells Jason to hurry the fuck up and get on his knees already, because shouldn't he rather be servicing Dick instead?

The high Jason is riding is razor sharp and so extreme he doesn't notice he's coming until his balls contract and a wave of blinding heat pulses through him once more. Wide-eyed and gasping, he empties himself over his Robin tunic in a burst that spatters even his chin.

Throughout all of this, Dick doesn't let up his assault of Jason's fluttering hole: he continues jabbing his tongue inside and sucking at the rim, hands kneading Jason's thighs. Jason trembles under him until he can't anymore, until he's spent and drooping, knees splayed open against the arms of the chair and pixie-booted feet resting on Dick's shoulders because he lacks the energy to move even a single muscle.

Dick's gaze is heavy and dark when he runs the tip of his tongue over Jason's taint, his twitching balls and his softening cock. Jason whines.

"Made you come," Dick says thickly, but in lilting tones, a pleased smile spreading slowly over his glistening lips at the sight of his handiwork: Jason, all but cross-eyed and drooling, breathless and wrecked, disbelief clouding his vision – disbelief and adoration.

He's never felt this blissful before in his life, certainly not at the hands – or tongue – of others and the mere fact that Dick did this for him, without demanding him to return the favor, has Jason's stomach in knots.

He tries to seize any part of Dick, but his uniform has no give and Jason's fingers slip from his arm when Dick pulls away, leaving Jason to stare at him desperately, mouth working but unable to form the words he needs to say. Dick stands somewhat awkwardly, shifting his weight in a way that's familiar to Jason – that speaks of arousal too keen to hide.

He can't bear to see Dick like this, not after what just happened, not when he _wants_ to reciprocate and show Dick how much he enjoyed what he'd done to him.

"Let me suck you off," he finally forces from his lips.

Dick stares at him, eyebrows arched, but his gloved hand reaches over to stroke Jason's cheek.

"Perhaps some other time, Little Wing. Rest now."

"Please." For some reason, it's important to him to do this now, while he's still in this pleasant haze and won't have to bring this up some other time, just to settle the score.

"Sure you're up for it?" Dick asks, stepping closer and brushing his thumb over Jason's bottom lip.

"You can just..." Jason starts, then swallows, "you can just use my mouth if you want."

Dick grins. "A little cockslut, are we?"

Jason sucks in a breath, but can't help muttering, "Dunno about you."

"Don't worry, I don't judge. I'm pretty partial to using my mouth on others as well, as you might imagine." He actually winks at that, but Jason has no mind to pay to it. His eyes trail lower to the sliver of skin Dick reveals as he takes out his cock. "So I'm not gonna spurn your invitation any longer, if that's what you really want."

"Yeah," Jason breathes, entirely taken with the sight in front of him.

Dick's cock is just as pretty as the rest of him, with a rosy tip that's already beading with pre-come. Jason flicks his tongue out to lick it off, as Dick tangles his fingers into his hair. His weariness slowly dissipates, which is more than welcome, because Jason wants nothing more than to please Dick and that's best done when he's not fighting off sleep.

Dick lets out a surprised moan when Jason sucks the head of his cock into his mouth. Jason becomes addicted to it immediately, driven to find out all the ways he can coax out more sounds from Dick, because he's never heard anything better.

"Mmh, Little Wing, your mouth feels so amazing, yeah, fuck, just like that, nice and slow, oh shit."

Okay, maybe now he has. The little expletives Dick intersperses with his encouragements are a particular joy to Jason's ears – they make this honest and unfiltered.

"Fuck, you feel so good. Yeah, use your tongue like that. Bruce found himself a pro, didn't he? God, you're so good. I can't believe he hasn't shoved his cock between your pretty plush lips yet. That's like – that's a crime." Dick's laughter is like wind chimes, and it makes Jason's skin tingle all over. "He's going to have so much fun with you when he learns what you can do with them."

Jason barely understands the words Dick is babbling, all he understands is the slow drag of Dick's hard length across his tongue. A prickle extends from this scalp over his face right down to his fingertips when Dick grips his head and guides him along his erection.

"That's it, Little Wing, you don't have to do anything, just let me fuck that gorgeous mouth of yours."

Jason moans. As if he _could_ do anything but have his face be used when Dick's _let me_ still rings in his ears. _Let me_ sounds like a request, like it has a please tacked on at the end, like Dick is going to stop if Jason pulls back and shakes his head. Except that Jason doesn't want to find out if he would, all he wants is to please Dick, to make him feel as good as he made Jason feel before.

Dick angles his head, eases his cock inside just an inch or two, careful not to touch the back of Jason's throat but not shying away from teasing and testing his gag reflex either. The steady plunge of Dick's cock is almost hypnotic and pleasure thrums through Jason's whole body to hear Dick's breath hitch, to hear him moan and praise and curse, filthy words that would make Jason's ears burn were he not used to spitting worse things himself.

Saliva is dribbling down his chin and tickling a trail down his neck. Jason is dimly aware of the wet squelching Dick's cock produces as it alternates between quick, shallow thrusts and sinking to the back of Jason's throat until he feels it convulse and draws back.

"Good, yeah, just relax, I know you can do it, fuck, I could use that perfect little mouth of yours all day long and never once tire of it."

Jason is burning up, growing light-headed and steadily hotter, his entire body tingling. Dick is so good to him even while fucking his face that Jason is beginning to feel a little inadequate, like he can't ever give back even half of what Dick makes him feel. 

He sinks to his knees in front of him, just to cling to Dick's hips and work his mouth sloppily up and down his length. The floor tiles provide a welcome chilly counterpoint to his overheating body.

"Don't be so eager, little one," Dick says, laughing and petting Jason's hair, massaging the back of his neck. "I want to enjoy your sweet mouth a little longer."

Jason's cut-off moan is muffled and he blinks up at Dick with heavy eyelids. The lighting in the cave casts him in a golden outline, but even that is outmatched by the glare of Dick's goofy grin that nearly blinds Jason in his unfocused haze. All he sees are his pearly teeth digging in that perfect bottom lip that is stretched taut and trying to stretch wider.

"Fuck, you're so pretty on your knees for me," Dick curses, panting and stroking his thumbs over Jason's cheekbones. "Guess now I know what Bruce must have felt like when I blew him."

Dick laughs in delight as he's pressing Jason down on his entire length. That sound, for some reason, gets him to relax and stop gagging so damn much.

"I have so many good memories of that chair I just fucked you in," Dick says amidst gasps and moans and heavy breathing. The energy he's buzzing with is running through his muscles like a current that electrifies even Jason with its trembling quality. "Endless hours of kneeling in front of Bruce and choking on his cock as he worked. He just kept me there until I nearly passed out. It was the best. Good training for underwater missions, too, _heh._ Maybe I'll give you a taste of that one day if you want."

The prospect of spending more time getting to please Dick at a later date gives Jason a rush. It means he's not too bad at this if Dick wants to do this again.

"Hey, Little Wing?" Dick pulls him from his joyful anticipation with mischievous laughter in his voice. "Are you fingering yourself?"

Jason's fingers stop pumping into his hole as a his cheeks stain with an even deeper flush than the one he's already been sporting.

"You're staring," Dick says fondly and strokes his thumb over Jason's cheekbone again. Pins and needles spread out from the caress. "Anything I can do for you?"

Jason's eyelashes flutter. _Fuck me. Please, Dick, I need you so bad._ Just a handful of words that could be so easy to say, yet Jason can't say them. Instead, he breathes hard around the tip of Dick's cock he keeps in his mouth so he doesn't demand anything he doesn't deserve.

"Haven't had enough yet, is that it?" Dick asks, ruffling Jason's hair. "If you want my help, just let me know. I'd be more than happy to assist."

Encouraged by that damning smile, Jason pulls off with a slurp and wipes his chin. It takes a few moments of gulping in lungfuls of air and of ignoring his boner that is wagging between his thighs again and screwing up his attention. Jason balls his fists, one gloved, one not.

This was supposed to be about Dick, not him, damnit.

And yet he can't help himself from blurting "Fuck me" as he looks at Dick, dazed and desperate. 

"There you go. Was that so hard?" Dick smiles and squeezes Jason's shoulder. "So you want me to use that cute little ass the way I used your pretty mouth, is that right?"

"Yeah," Jason breathes out as a shudder wracks him.

"I'd love that, too." Dick offers Jason a hand to pull him up. "Though I'm not sure how long I'm gonna last. You gave me a pretty good working over already."

A flash of heat warms Jason from head to toe to hear Dick praise him, if that's what he did. Jason chooses to take it as such, because Dick looks so pleased with him and it's making Jason blush all the more.

Thankfully, Dick turns him around to unclasp Jason's cape and throw it aside. Jason braces himself against the console of the Batcomputer, careful not to get too close to any keys or buttons. 

He's shivering when Dick kneads his ass and rubs his spit-slick length against his crack. His fingers dig hard into Jason's flesh as he tries to soften him up.

His fingers trail higher, brushing over Jason's chest and back down his sides.

"Bruce doesn't keep lube down here because the cave is not for play, or so he says," Dick murmurs against the skin of Jason's neck, nibbling here and there, and turning Jason into a shaky mess. "Are you okay with that or do you want to go upstairs?"

Jason nods, then shakes his head. Lube, no lube, all that matters is that he makes Dick feel good. "If you like it without, I'm good."

"I'm not particularly into it," Dick says as he draws back. "More importantly, I don't wanna hurt you."

"I don't mind." Jason gasps as Dick exposes his hole and spits against it. Holy shit, he didn't Dick could be any dirtier after rimming him. "Just want you."

"You're a perfect little whore, aren't you?" Dick must have recognized the unhappy sound Jason made, because he's reassuring him in the next breath, one arm wound around him and pulling him back against Dick, the other slicking up Jason's hole with his spit. "I don't mean it in a bad way. I know what it's like to want something desperately enough to put up with the pain. I know this isn't about me, but I'm flattered you want me to make you feel good."

Jason presses back against the fingers sliding into him, jaw growing slack and falling open. _But it is about you, you idiot._

"You see," Dick murmurs conspiratorially, kissing the side of Jason's face. "I'm pretty crazy about Bruce's cock myself." He laughs, a little self-conscious, and Jason finds that so endearing he wants more of it. "But don't tell him that. He's insufferable enough as it is. If he knew how much it still hurts sometimes, even when I should be used to his girth by now, he probably wouldn't touch me anymore. Or only if he made sure to get me ready properly. Which he can drag out for literal hours, let me tell you."

As if to demonstrate, Dick crooks his fingers into Jason just right to make him tremble and see stars.

"Once he made me come so much from fingering me open I fell asleep while he fucked me. Talk about a wasted opportunity. I was so frustrated I'd only accept the barest minimum of foreplay for days after. Which certainly wasn't the smartest decision either, but at least I was awake when Bruce gave me his thick cock."

"Dick..." All that talk about Bruce is making something sharp and ugly twist in his chest, and Jason doesn't like it.

"Huh? Sorry," Dick apologizes and twists his three fingers around inside Jason's ass. "Got lost there for a moment. You don't wanna wait either, you want this, right?" He pulls his fingers out and nudges Jason's hole with the blunt tip of his cock.

"Yeah," Jason breathes, fingers curling into his palms as he shifts his footing and spreads his legs wider, so eager to be fucked already.

"Last chance to back out."

"Give it to me," Jason half-snaps, half-whines. He expects Dick to drag this out another beat by asking if Jason's absolutely sure and even when Jason assures him once again that yes, he is, hurry the fuck up already, that Dick would only slip the head inside and continue torturing Jason with exceptionally shallow thrusts.

He does not expect Dick to push his way inside until he bottoms out. The breathy groan Dick buries as he marks Jason's shoulder with a bite kills Jason with how private and erotic it is. It didn't sound like the theatrical ones from earlier that were _designed_ to get Jason hard. It sounded more genuine like that.

But Dick catches himself quickly.

In the reflection of the huge monitors in front of them, Jason can see him running a hand through his hair and drawing himself up.

"Sure you're okay? You're fucking tight, Little Wing. It feels amazing. I just wanna..." he groans again and shudders, setting Jason off as well.

"Fucking fine," Jason grits out. If he tries talking any more, he doesn't know what's gonna come out. Every snap of Dick's hips sends his balls slapping against Jason's taint and it just makes Jason want him harder.

"If you keep clenching like this I'm not gonna last another second," Dick says and breathes a laugh. "Am I making you feel good?"

Jason nods his head and lets out a strangled cry when Dick reaches around to touch his dripping boner.

"Wanna tell me how good I'm making you feel?"

Pressing his lips and eyes together tightly, Jason shakes his head, even as the rest of his body is shaken with the overwhelming need for release. Dick's teeth are pulling on his earlobe, Dick's gauntleted hand is rubbing over his chest while his naked hand is smearing Jason's precome over the tip, using it to lube up his entire throbbing length. With every downstroke, Dick thrusts his cock deeper into Jason.

"It's okay, Little Wing. You don't have to. But I hope it's as good for you as it is for me because, _fuck,_ you're amazing. If I could I'd fuck you forever, but shit, I'm so close."

Jason sucks in a sob, his world narrowing to the heat of Dick's body draped over his own and the mind-bending pleasure he subjects him to. He repeats Dick's name in his head over and over, clenching his teeth hard so he wouldn't call it out like a prayer or a plea.

"Yeah, come for me, Little Wing. Can you do that? I want that pretty ass to contract around me and milk me dry."

Jason flushes furiously, but lets himself be swept away by the sensation of liquid fire pooling just beneath his skin. He convulses against Dick, who holds him close, coos encouragingly and continues jacking him off as Jason spatters the console in front of him with his come, too out of it to even be sorry about it.

Dick's pace is brutal now, spearing Jason over and over with his hard length, and Jason lets it happen, lets Dick use him like he used his mouth before. It doesn't take long until he comes as well.

Jason feels both energized and faint, skin prickling and tight over his bones, as Dick winds his arms around Jason and unloads deep inside his ass. 

Having Dick spasming and panting against him is strangely soothing to Jason, like the purring of a cat. What's even more soothing is Dick's hands roaming his skin, petting and massaging, as soon as he can get them to move again.

"Hmm, this was fantastic, Little Wing." Dick hums contentedly, pressing kisses against Jason's neck and running his fingers over his scalp. "You're an excellent addition to the team. Didn't think you would be, but I guess I shouldn't have doubted Bruce's eye for good little boy toys." Dick's soft kisses morph into a cheeky grin. "Soldiers, I mean."

Jason elbows him, a little offended and annoyed, but nothing so serious the buzz he's still feeling (and that Dick's hands are intensifying) couldn't drown. Still, Jason throws him a ticked off gaze over his shoulder. At least he hopes it looks ticked off and not as fucked out as he feels.

"I'm going to pull out now," Dick says, still running his fingers through Jason's hair. "And I want you to keep it inside. I want Bruce to see what a mess you are when he comes home."

Jason stops breathing for a second, before scrunching up his face and asking, "What if I'm not gonna?"

"Then, my sweet Little Wing, I'll have to spank you and fuck your rosy ass again until you learn better," Dick says, smiling a smile of the angels.

Jason swallows. "Is that supposed to be a threat?" _Because if it is, it's not a very effective one._

"Take it as you will."

Jason doesn't know how he feels about being paraded in front of Bruce and spread open for his viewing pleasure, sloppy and dripping with Dick's come... "Wait, is this a territorial thing? Did you just mark me and claim me as yours?"

Dick's gaze is as pointed as his stupid grin is wide. "Where do you get those weird ideas from, Little Wing?"

 _Can't you just say yes?_ Jason moans as Dick pulls out, but he does his best to keep Dick's load inside. 

"Good boy," Dick says with fluttering eyelashes and a stupidly wide grin. One hand runs down the small of Jason's back to cup his ass and rub a finger over his tightly clenched hole. "I'm proud of you."

Jason is just about to wrench his head to the side when Dick touches his cheek and his neck, pulling him into a deep kiss that makes his toes curl and his insides melt. He's confused but strangely thrilled as well. Before tonight, he had thought that Dick hated him, that he wanted nothing to do with him – that he especially did not want to _do him;_ or if he did, that his goal would be to humiliate Jason, not to make him feel good.

Never in a million years would he have expected Dick to be this accepting of him.

And yet, here they are, kissing like lovers who can't get enough of each other. It's only the afterglow, Jason knows. Nothing that's gonna last, but it's nice all the same.

Dick pulls back, smiling a soft smile beneath a softer blush, and the last of Jason's brain cells go up in smoke.

"Welcome to the family, Jason."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce arrives in the Batcave and is not happy about what he finds there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompts "kneel" and "spanking" at rounds-of-kinks' Summer Mini Round 2019.
> 
> Many thanks to LightningHope for the beta!

Jason sees Bruce before he hears him. He's a looming stormcloud of disapproval, and just like that, Jason's stomach drops. The high Dick has been making him feel is gone. He freezes in place, lips locked with Dick's, fingers tightening on his shoulders, legs clenching around his waist.

Fuck, he knew this moment between them would end eventually, but he didn't want to think about it so soon. And he most definitely didn't want Bruce to be the one breaking it up.

Dick notices the change in Jason and whips his head around. His expression slips from eager-to-see Bruce to wary, to annoyed, because Bruce is not as happy to see them, at least not like this.

"Step away, Nightwing." 

Bruce is using his gruff, authoritarian voice. Combined with the use of codenames, it's a warning for them not to fuck around because he means business.

Dick kisses Jason one last time and cups his face. "Don't worry, I got this."

Jason nods, frowning, willing himself to relax and let Dick go. When he does, he realizes that perhaps he shouldn't have. Without Dick's warmth covering him, Jason becomes uncomfortably aware of what a sight he must make: mussed-up hair, bruised lips, and leaking come out of his used asshole. Great. Not exactly how he ever wanted Bruce to see him.

Dick, in contrast, looks much more put together. At least _his_ cock is safely tucked away and not pushing up the hem of his tunic because he was getting horny again from simply kissing. Or from the anticipation of maybe getting fucked again. Jason had secretly been hoping Dick would be up for another round. So much for that.

Dick had not secured his uniform, however, so when he stretches, his shirt rides up to reveal the lower part of his torso, which seems indecent for some reason that Jason can't fathom. He's had Dick's cock in his mouth and that hadn't struck him as half as dirty.

Then it hits Jason. Dick is flirting with Bruce. It's in the languorous way he stretches his arms overhead, in the sway of his hips, the sultry tone of his voice when he says, "Been waiting for you."

The slap takes Jason by surprise. Dick not so much. He touches his cheek, works his jaw, then throws Bruce a tight smile.

"Missed you, too."

Jason has never seen Bruce be physically abusive, but then again, Jason was basically tiptoeing around the place, half-afraid to get booted out of the manor for the slightest infraction, and half-goading Bruce into doing it. If only to prove that he's right, that he's not worth being kept around.

Was that why he had so readily fucked Dick and let himself be caught, sensing that Bruce wouldn't like it? 

"I told you not to touch him," Bruce growls, and something in Jason's chest tightens. He doesn't know what to do with that revelation. They'd talked about him before? Dick deciding to rim Jason had not been a spur of the moment decision—had perhaps been premeditated? Bruce had known about Dick's design and told him not to get involved? Jason's head is throbbing. So is his cock.

"You weren't there," Dick says, puffing out his chest. "I got bored. He was up for it. What exactly is your problem?"

"You disobeyed a direct order."

"So, what are you going to do about it?"

It all happens so fast. One moment, Dick is staring up at Bruce defiantly, fists stemmed on his hips, the next he's draped over Bruce's knees in the Batcomputer chair. Jason blushes, already imagining where this is heading. Dick doesn't even put up much of a fight, as if he'd been looking forward to this, or at least as if he were okay with it happening.

Jason's legs are still wobbly from earlier but he forces himself off the console, inching out of Bruce's direct line of sight. He wonders if he is going to be next, or if this is a sex thing between Dick and Bruce.

Bruce places one arm across Dick's shoulder blades and pulls down Dick's uniform over the swell of his ass with the other. Jason's cock twitches at the sight of not only Dick's perfectly formed ass cheeks, but of what's nestled between them: an electric blue butt plug.

Of course. Dick came here to fuck Bruce. He only picked Jason because he was available when Bruce was not. 

Jason starts when the first blow lands on Dick's ass. Dick makes no sound. In fact, when he tries to look at Bruce over his shoulder, his expression is smug. Jason imagines it won't be for long. 

Bruce pushes Dick down again and spanks his ass in earnest this time, five blows in quick succession. Dick squirms, but doesn't let on that this might be uncomfortable. Bruce slaps each ass cheek in turn now, kneading the reddening skin as if to take the sting out, before repeating the procedure on the other cheek. Dick's ass is taking on the same crimson hue as his face.

Dick keeps pushing out his ass as if welcoming the blows, although his discomfort is gradually making itself known. He grunts and cries, drawing his eyebrows together and blinking away tears. His breath is coming in shallow bursts and he moans loudest when Bruce slaps him right on the butt plug.

"Bruce," he groans and throws his head back when Bruce gives him a few uninterrupted slaps again.

Once he stops and rubs Dick's abused flesh, Dick slumps forward again, but his pleas keep coming as urgently as ever. 

"Bruce, fuck me."

Jason's cock is pulsating in sympathy, standing erect and already leaking copious amounts of clear fluid. Jason dares not touch himself, fearing he might miss anything, or worse yet, interrupt them.

"I shouldn't be rewarding you for your behaviour," Bruce says and twists the butt plug around in Dick's ass. Dick moans like a porn star.

"Then punish me, Bruce. Make it hurt."

Bruce grips Dick's chin and tilts it up so he can look him in the eyes. They hold eye contact for a moment until Dick's eyelids flutter closed. Bruce is fucking him with the butt plug, letting the flared base catch on his rim and drag out it out slowly, only to push it back in. Dick's hole opens easily around it and swallows it back inside. Jason is sweating beneath his tunic. He can't remember ever having seen anything hotter in his life and wonders if Dick thought the same when he sank his cock into Jason.

Now, it's like Jason doesn't exist. Dick only has eyes for Bruce, who methodically fucks Dick with his butt plug.

"Are you going to tease me till I cry?" Dick asks, rocking back and forth, and gazing at Bruce with the most intense "fuck me" eyes that make Jason wonder whether Bruce is actually superhuman for being able to withstand them for so long. _He_ would have given Dick anything he wanted at the first hint of them.

Bruce pulls the plug out for the last time and tosses it aside. In its stead, he sinks his gauntleted fingers into Dick's grasping hole, much to Dick's delight, if the encouraging noises he makes are any indication. Bruce thrusts his fingers in deep, spreading Dick's hole wide as he drags them back.

Dick is so into it, he stops fumbling with Bruce's utility belt to be able to completely focus on Bruce fingering him. His eyes are closed, head tilted back, mouth parted around a quiet moan. He looks almost serene like this.

Jason, too, is so transfixed by the intimate sight in front of him that he doesn't notice Bruce had been undoing his belt until it clatters to the floor. His armor-plated cup is next. He takes out his flushed and beading cock. It's a lot thicker than Dick's, which is slender and perfect, and which Jason is yearning for again.

Dick sinks to his knees in front of Bruce, and takes his cock into his mouth without prompting. Of all the things Jason might have expected would come of today, a performance like this wasn't part of it. Except, it's not really a performance at all, or if it is, it's done entirely for Bruce's pleasure, not Jason's. Although Jason definitely benefits from it as well.

Dick uses only his mouth, bobbing up and down, and slicking up Bruce's entire length; his hands spread his abused ass cheeks apart, as if inviting Jason to fuck him. Jason hesitates, not sure if he's reading this right or whether Bruce would even tolerate his intrusion. Since this whole scene sort of started with Jason having done something he shouldn't have.

Before Jason can let himself be drawn in by this enticing sight, Bruce breaks the spell by standing up. He's holding Dick in place with a gentle hand to the back of his head. Dick looks up at him adoringly. As if an unspoken signal had been passed between them, Bruce pushes all the way into Dick's mouth. Jason can see the outline of Bruce's cock bulging out Dick's throat, and he has to grip himself hard before he spurts all over the floor. Dick swallows around Bruce and Jason feels his mouth go dry.

Dick must be a wet dream come to life, there's no other explanation.

And like the wet dream that he is, Dick stays there for a lot longer than Jason could have managed, face getting redder, until his throat starts to protest around the blockage, and choking noises escape him. Tears are glistening on his lashes, but he tries to pull back only once. Bruce's hand stops him from pulling off completely. Dick doesn't fight it, just attempts to calm down again, and then Bruce lets him go.

Dick gasps for air gratefully, remaining otherwise in position. Jason is in awe of his control.

Bruce's cock is drawing his eyes then, glistening wetly with Dick's drool, a string of spit still connecting the tip to Dick's mouth until it lengthens and breaks.

Bruce strokes Dick's hair out of his face, and Dick sighs in contentment, gazing up at Bruce through lowered eyelids as if waiting for direction.

It comes in the form of a flick of his first two fingers. Beaming, Dick grasps Bruce's forearms for support and stands. 

"Turn around," Bruce says and Dick does, bending forward with a straight back and holding himself open for Bruce. "You are going to clean up the mess you made, understood?"

"Yes, sir."

Bruce nods curtly and guides the tip of his cock to Dick's hole. Dick squirms against him, eager to have it inside. Jason had seen how wide the butt plug was, and yet he can't imagine Bruce is going fit. The next instant, however, Bruce demonstrates just how well he fits by sheathing himself to the hilt in one stroke. Dick cries out, trembling around the length inside him. The stretch of it is obscene. Jason's own length longs to be buried in something, even if it's just the tight embrace of his fingers. Dick's little grunts and moans drive him crazy.

"Arms."

Taking a steadying breath, Dick grasps his elbows behind his back. Bruce grabs the back of Dick's neck to keep him in place as he sets his pace. It's slow at first, but brutal. Bruce pulls out until just the head remains remains buried, then slams himself back inside all the way. Dick moans without a filter and his cock bobs enticingly with each of Bruce's thrusts. Jason's mouth waters, but he can't move, can't kneel in front of him; he's torn between wanting to make Dick feel good and watching how good Bruce makes him feel.

"Computer, cleaning mode."

__
    
    
    Disabling keyboards.

__

Jason's blush rises to the roots of his hairs when Bruce shoves Dick's face into the mess Jason had left on the console. Dick needs no more coaxing for his tongue to flick out and lap up Jason's come. Heat explodes through Jason's body. Heat and shame. This is his fault.

As quickly as the thought has come, it's gone again, because Dick gives him no chance to dwell on it. His hot gaze focuses intently on Jason as he's cleaning up Jason's spunk off the console. The force of Bruce's thrusts all but drags his face through it, but Dick is grinning. Grinning and licking up the mess, as if there's nothing he'd rather be doing.

When Dick actually puts his mouth to the fluid staining the console white and _sucks,_ Jason can't help it: he comes despite his death grip around his cock.

Dick is not far behind. Bruce's name spills from his lips as he gets plowed into.

"Bruce. Fuck. Yeah. You feel so good. I'm close. I'm so close. Ah. Fuck me. Harder. Bruce. Faster."

Just then, Bruce pulls out completely and the way Dick's eyes bug when he realizes Bruce is not going to push back in would be comical if Jason couldn't relate.

"Not here," Bruce says as he strokes himself to completion.

"What?" Dick whines, but he stays exactly as Bruce left him. "You can't do that!"

Bruce grunts, beads of sweat rolling down his chin, and when he comes, he pushes the tip of his cock back into Dick's waiting hole to dump his load there. Dick tries to fuck himself on it, but apparently it's not enough. His face screws up in frustration.

"You're not going to come any more tonight," Bruce says, pulling out and watching his load slide down Dick's inner thighs.

"What's to stop me from getting off by myself?" Dick asks.

"I am," Bruce says, tucks himself away, and throws Dick across his shoulder. Dick yelps. "You will stay with me so I know you won't be sneaking into Jason's room tonight. And because I still need to have a very stern word with you."

Jason's heart plummets. He doesn't know what he'd been expecting, but for some reason it's like his hopes have been dashed. As if he had been secretly making a plan to crawl into Dick's bed tonight, only to find himself thwarted.

"It's true, by the way," he blurts out suddenly, then curses himself for drawing attention to himself. "Dick didn't force me. I wanted it. Just so you know."

Bruce turns to him, face unreadable behind the cowl. "We will talk tomorrow."

Jason swallows thickly, though it's less because he's not keen on having that talk and more because Dick's bright red ass is on display on Bruce's shoulder.

Bruce walks to the stone steps leading up to the manor. Dick lifts his head just enough to blow Jason a kiss and mouth a "thank you" before waving him goodbye. Jason doesn't know if Dick is thanking him for speaking up or for something else—like making Bruce jealous enough to claim him in front of Jason or whatever.

Stupid Dick. Stupid, pretty Dick with his damning smile and his clever mouth and his gorgeous cock. Making _him_ jealous of Bruce. As if Jason had ever been anything more than a fun diversion for Dick.

Jason huffs and tries to put it out of his mind as he snatches his Robin panties from under the Batcomputer chair. Unlike Dick, Jason wants to keep what little modesty he has left and spare Alfred the sight of his bare ass, should he run into him upstairs. It's enough that he would clean Jason's uniform and know what he's been up to.

Jason groans. He can't even say he regrets it, because Dick made him feel incredible. No one has ever been that attentive to him before. Dick might not ever do it again, but Jason holds onto a tiny glimmer of hope that he might get bored again when Bruce is not around. Jason would be more than ready and willing to help him alleviate said boredom. Free of charge.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Pokémon move #17, as per Dick or Treat challenge directive.
> 
> I am afraid to say that I may have more ideas in this verse. Just fun porn, nothing interesting. But I don't really want to create another series. I have enough as it is.


End file.
